


Взгляд изнутри

by littledoctor



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Erectile Dysfunction, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multiverse Threesome - M/M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Коммандер Роджерс с Земли-616 навещает Тони и Стива.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Взгляд изнутри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what it looks like (from the outside)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919035) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



Стив почти привык к тому, какие чувства вызывало в нем желание Тони его трахнуть. Тони не настаивал — честно говоря, с учётом химиотерапии он просто не надеялся, что член простоит достаточно долго, чтобы оправдать возню с подготовкой, — но порой Стив все равно замечал его взгляд на своих тылах и понимал, что Тони думает, как бы это было — быть в нем. Внутри. 

Пару раз они пытались. Стив принял в себя пальцы, игрушки поменьше, они даже пробовали перейти к основному блюду, пока Тони не обматерил затейливо собственный член и не рухнул рядом со Стивом на матрас. Той ночью Стив целовал и сосал его почти вставший член, пока Тони не забыл об этой маленькой неудаче. Стиву нравилось заботиться о Тони. С ним он чувствовал себя полезным. Нужным. Современный мир частенько ставил его в тупик, но угодить Тони — о, это было легко. Тони говорил, что делать и как, и Стив слушался. 

Когда — спасибо космическому Кубу — прибыл второй Стив, он пытался не ревновать. Тони флиртовал с их гостем как в последний раз. Стив Роджерс с Земли-616 был высок и красив. Он был похож на Стива — но на Стива, который десять лет взращивал в себе уверенность, вёл команду. Он был грациозен там, где Стив — слишком велик и неповоротлив. Тони звал пришельца Роджерсом, забрасывал вопросами о мультивселенной и время от времени кидал на его задницу исключительно непристойные взгляды.

Стив сидел дома и угрюмо пялился на итоговый выпуск новостей, когда Тони позвонил.

— Я поговорил с Роджерсом, — начал Тони. Судя по заигрывающим ноткам, он собирался о чем-то попросить. — Теперь мне нужно твое мнение: как ты относишься к тройничкам?

— С Роджерсом? — изумленно уточнил Стив. Стив бы никогда — наверняка — скорее всего — не одобрил тройничок. Даже если бы его просил Тони в привычной для Тони игривой манере, когда все шутка до тех пор, пока не скажешь «да». Стив бы… Стив бы не сказал «да». И никогда не подумал бы, что другой он согласится. 

— Нет, с утконосом, — поддразнил его Тони. — Да, разумеется с Роджерсом.

— Он согласился? — уточнил Стив слегка придушенным голосом.

— Сначала он стал восхитительно красным, как свекла, но потом пришел в себя и сказал, что не против попробовать с нами.

Почему-то от этого с «нами» у Стива внутри потеплело. Наверное, от того, как Тони это произнес — будто они единое целое. 

«Не я с Роджерсом и Тони. Роджерс с нами», — подумал Стив, и ему понравилось, как это прозвучало. 

В конце концов Стив согласился, размышляя, не испытывал ли Роджерс, разговаривая с Тони, те же самые чувства. 

Тони сказал Стиву подготовиться вполне определенным образом, а потом заглянуть на огонек. Стив не знал, какие именно планы Тони строил на его задницу, но после согласия на групповушку все остальное казалось незначительным. Если Тони хотел, чтобы он тесно познакомился с клизмой, Стив не собирался задавать неловких вопросов.

***

  
Стив вошел сам — Тони давно дал ему ключи, ещё когда их ни к чему не обязывающие встречи перешли от аккуратных поползновений Тони уговорить Стива исследовать собственную сексуальность до регулярных свиданий. Стив подозревал, что Тони спал не только с ним, но не возражал. В постели с ним было хорошо. Будущее ужасало, найти человека, который его бы полюбил, Стив больше не надеялся и просто хотел хотя бы пару ночей в неделю чувствовать себя счастливым.

Гостиная была пуста, и Стив направился прямиком в спальню. Может, Тони и Роджерс начали без него.

К своему неожиданному облегчению, Стив, дойдя до открытой двери, обнаружил их на приличном друг от друга расстоянии и полностью одетыми. В случае Тони это означало халат с монограммой и — Стив простонал про себя — шелковые леопардовые боксеры. На Роджерсе были футболка с надписью «Я <3 НЙ» и спортивные штаны, и то, и другое по виду недавно купленное. Через Куб он прошёл в серебристо-голубой версии формы Стива, и, похоже, она успела ему надоесть. 

Тони заметил Стива на пороге и еле заметным жестом попросил подождать.

— У нас все иначе, — устало говорил Роджерс. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Он слишком много всего натворил. И даже не помнит, что именно. 

Тони смотрел на него со вниманием и нежностью, как смотрел обычно на Стива, когда тому так доставалось, что он сам начинал просить обезболивающие. Далее, как правило, следовал неторопливый минет, чтобы Стив отвлекся от ран. Работало безотказно. Интересно, где болит у Роджерса.

— Поэтому я и хочу показать тебе нас вместе. Насладишься парой часов практической демонстрации, а потом расскажешь, так ли уж велики различия между вами и нами.

Роджерс повесил голову, сгорбился, но Тони скользнул к нему — сама грация — и глубоко поцеловал. Роджерс, сидевший до этого, словно палку проглотил, мгновенно расслабился и почти благоговейно погладил Тони по щеке. Интересно, когда Стив целовал Тони, он выглядел так же? Будто весь мир, кроме них двоих, исчезал?

Тони прервал поцелуй и глянул поверх плеча Роджерса на Стива.

— Готов присоединиться к вечеринке? — поинтересовался он, будто Стив только пришел.

Роджерс вывернул шею посмотреть на него; Тони скользнул рукой ниже и схватил его сквозь штаны за задницу.

— Давайте-ка начнем, — произнёс он многообещающе. 

***

  
Стив полагал, что Роджерс будет в основном наблюдать. Может, они оба его поцелуют и все такое, а потом Роджерс сядет в сторонке и будет смотреть, как Стив делает все, что захочет Тони.

Поначалу так и было. Тони раздел Стива, Роджер разделся сам. Стив потянулся было скинуть с Тони халат, но Тони недовольно цыкнул. Значит, халат пока остается. Стив сменил тактику и взялся за леопардовые боксеры, но получил такой же ответ. Стив сморщил лоб, пытаясь понять, во что Тони решил поиграть. Тот любил иногда подурить ему голову так, что Стив переставал понимать, где верх, где низ, и да, это будоражило кровь, но все же он предпочитал быть в курсе плана.

Тони сжалился, обхватил его руками за шею, наклонился ближе и прошептал на ухо:

— Я все думал, как ты выглядишь, когда тебя трахают. На мой член рассчитывать не стоит, а вот с его проблем нет.

Стив окаменел. Он сочувствовал Тони из-за его проблем с эрекцией, само собой, но это означало, что Тони принимал на себя женскую роль, когда они решали заняться таким сексом и Стив… Стиву так было спокойнее. Проще. Это Тони был вульгарным и доступным, слабаком, подставлявшим задницу. Гомосексуалистом. Стиву же просто иногда нравилось трахать мужиков.

От предложения член Стива дернулся, но, возможно, причиной было дыхание Тони, обжигающее ему ухо.

— Я чувствую, как ты сопротивляешься; ты весь напрягся, стоило мне только предложить. Уже и задницу сжал, чтобы член не впустить, а? — прошептал Тони, гладя его по шее. Стив приложил усилия и расслабился, сделав глубокий выдох. Тони беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Я думал, ты заставил меня вымыться, потому что собрался поиграть с твоими вибрирующими приблудами или типа того, — напряжённей, чем ему бы хотелось, ответил Стив.

— Унизительно, правда? — сказал Тони. — Когда такого здорового мужика трахают.

«Трахают» он произнес так, словно смаковал на языке кусочек сочного стейка. Член Стива дёрнулся, и в этот раз всплеск возбуждения точно было связан с его словами.

— Да, — слабо признался Стив.

— Но ты думаешь о том, каково это, верно? Когда у тебя отбирают контроль, когда не надо больше держать лицо до изнеможения. Я проведу тебя, детка. Проведу до самого конца, пока ты не станешь моей сладкой послушной шлюшкой, которой ничего не надо, кроме хера покрепче. 

Стив всхлипнул ему в шею. Отрицать, что идея Тони завела его до предела, было бессмысленно. Тони просунул бедро ему между ног, притерся, прижимаясь к вставшему члену, и отодвинулся с лукавой улыбкой.

— Ладно, — согласился Стив.

— Умница. — Тони погладил его по щеке. — Это будет то ещё порно. 

***

  
Они не стали ничего сразу в него засовывать. Его еще немного полапали, поворочали, поцеловали. Тони нашептывал что-то и на ушко Роджерсу тоже. Но потом наконец устроился на кровати, погладил место рядом с собой, и Стив понял, что время настало.

Он подполз к нему и лег на живот. Под халатом Тони угадывались очертания полувставшего члена, но до полноценной эрекции ему было еще далеко. А вот Стив, к собственному стыду, был в полной боевой готовности.

— На четвереньки, — скомандовал Тони, успокаивающе гладя его по плечам. — Ему нужен будет полный доступ.

Стив задрожал от ужаса и возбуждения. Он понимал, что означает в их случае «доступ». Матрас прогнулся, и Роджерс оказался позади.

Тони подвинулся ближе, провел ладонями по бокам Стива, а потом взялся за ягодицы и широко развел их в стороны, выставляя его Роджерсу напоказ, как какой-нибудь очередной свой хит продаж. 

— Теперь он видит, — сказал он Стиву. — Готов поклясться, ты шикарно выглядишь там, розовенький, уязвимый.

Роджерс согласно застонал, а Стив покраснел и постарался сосредоточиться на близости Тони, знакомого и надежного.

Роджерс не стал дожидаться команды. Он просто провел сухим пальцем по расселине вниз, остановившись, только чтобы легонько потереть само отверстие. Стив зажмурился: это было очень приятно и очень интимно.

— Часто он… что он вообще успел попробовать? — спросил Роджерс, подушечкой большого пальца упираясь в дырку и наверняка ощущая, как Стив то и дело нервно сжимается. 

— Не много, — ответил Тони. — Сегодня особенный день.

— С ним все будет в порядке?

Стив перенес вес на одно колено и пнул Роджерса в бедро. Нашелся тут жалельщик.

— Хорош трястись как девочка и приступай, блин, уже, — проворчал он. 

— Видишь? — сказал Тони, и Стив по одному голосу понял, что тот улыбается. — Боже упаси, если кто-то из нас будет девочкой. 

В следующий раз пальцы вернулись скользкими, размазали лубрикант по анусу, ненадолго исчезли, чтобы добавить еще, а потом что-то проскользнуло внутрь. Стив не знал, что именно, только понимал, что оно внутри, движется осторожно, но все увереннее проникает глубже. Он охнул, поджимая пальцы на ногах. 

— Он засунул в тебя средний палец почти полностью, — низким голосом сообщил Тони. Стив сжался на пальце. Почему-то теперь, когда он знал, что это, все воспринималось острее. — Еще немного, и вставит по костяшки, вот так, чувствуешь, как он крутит запястьем и достает еще глубже?

Стив определенно чувствовал. Роджерс двигал пальцем внутрь-наружу, и от этого скользкого натяжения по Стиву пробегала дрожь. Потом Тони сказал: «Теперь он добавит еще» — и Стив ахнул: теперь в него проникало что-то гораздо более ощутимое. Тони развёл его ягодицы ещё шире, растягивая и без того натянутую кожу до предела. 

— Хороший мальчик, так хорошо принимаешь, — прошептал Тони. — Расслабься и впусти его, милый. Вы двое так шикарно смотритесь вместе, на моей улице как грузовик с пряниками перевернулся. 

Стив застонал: Роджерс нашел его простату и прошелся по ней пальцем.

— Я попросил его выебать тебя без резинки, — сообщил Тони Стиву. — Хочу увидеть, как из тебя будет течь его сперма, а когда кончишь ты, хочу знать, что ты весь, изнутри и снаружи, покрыт одним и тем же семенем. Ты всегда так обильно кончаешь, Стив, хочу, чтобы ты сам это испытал.

С двумя пальцами в заднице Стиву было не так-то просто все это осмыслить, поэтому он просто всхлипнул и подался назад, позволяя Роджерсу делать с собой все, что тому вздумается.

— Блядь, — выругался Роджерс.

— Он восхитительный, правда? — согласился Тони. Стив от похвалы залился румянцем и изо всех сил постарался не ерзать.

Член Роджерса, коснувшийся его задницы, был горячим и скользким. Роджерс поводил им по расселине, ища вход, легонько надавливая. Стив застонал в простыни. Его трясло от предвкушения. Сейчас ему в задницу засунут член. Другой мужчина раскроет эту его часть, сделает его слабым, сделает педиком, сделает девочкой. Запачкает навсегда, и на все это Стив согласился, потому что Тони попросил.

— Посмотри, ты готов сдаться, — произнес Тони с заметным удовлетворением в голосе. — Я проверял, восстанавливается Роджерс так же быстро, как ты. Он может долбить твою узкую задницу, пока в тебе не останется ничего мужского.

Роджерс поймал членом его отверстие, чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом Стив почувствовал, как головка неумолимо проталкивается внутрь.

Роджерс надавил, и кольцо мышц поддалось. Стив почувствовал себя выставленным напоказ, раскрытым проникающим в него членом. Тони отпустил одну ягодицу и провел пальцем по расселине до того места, где кожа растягивалась вокруг члена. И Роджерс, и Стив издали почти одинаковые животные стоны.

— Миленько, — протянул Тони. — Ты создан для того, чтоб тебя имели. Твоя задница охренительно выглядит натянутой на член.

Роджерс надавил еще, и Стив почувствовал, как его тело уступает, давая дорогу. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тони, и поймал его на том, как тот сосредоточенно и жадно пялится туда, где он с Роджерсом были соединены. А потом Роджерс задвинул ему как следует, загнав член наполовину, и Стив рухнул лицом в простыни. 

Тони погладил его по волосам.

— Ох, детка, чувствуешь себя использованным? — спросил он.

— Да, — выдавил Стив.

— Как будто над тобой надругались?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони и шлепнул его по заднице. Стив дернулся, еще больше растягивая кожу там, где Роджерс в него входил. Тот невольно двинул бедрами, и Стив застонал.

— И как оно, трахать самого себя? — поинтересовался Тони у Роджерса.

— Немного странно, Старк, — грубовато ответил тот.

— Но ты видишь, насколько он мне доверяет, верно? Что он знает: даже если я доведу его до края, я всегда позабочусь о том, чтобы ему тоже было хорошо?

— Вижу, — прошептал Роджерс, и вид у него был еще более ошалевший, чем у Стива. — Господи, вижу.

— Тогда давай. — Тони отодвинулся, устраиваясь на подушках, и довольно вздохнул. — Выеби его. Как следует.

Роджерс притормозил только добавить смазки. А потом схватил Стива за бедра и в одно плавное движение натянул на себя по самые яйца. Стив вскрикнул и зажмурился; Тони тут же успокаивающе погладил его по голове. Стив, приоткрыв один глаз, увидел, как свободной рукой он ласкает себя сквозь боксеры.

Все казалось слишком большим и медленным, но больно не было. Роджерс вынимал в одно долгое мощное движение, тут же вставлял снова, отдельными короткими толчками. Член Стива болтался между ног, нетронутый и не думающий опадать.

Роджерс простонал, вынул, вставил опять. На вершине каждого толчка Стив чувствовал прикосновение его покрытых редкими волосками бедер.

Это совсем не было похоже на жужжащие игрушки Тони. Стив стиснул зубы и постарался не издавать ни звука, когда Роджерс головкой члена проходился по простате. Все ощущалось натянутым до предела, невозможным.

— Тебе стоит попросить его прибавить темп, милый, — произнес Тони, отодвигая влажные прядки, упавшие Стиву на лицо. Он даже не заметил, в какой момент оно взмокло от пота.

Стив сомневался, что сможет. Он помотал головой, не желая просить о еще большем унижении.

— Нет? — спросил Тони. — Похоже, сегодня мне все придется делать самому. Роджерс, будь добр, побыстрее.

Роджер опустил ладонь ему на спину, толчки его стали более уверенными. Мышцы Стива расслабились, и член Роджерса скользил в нем теперь гораздо легче.

Тони цокнул, явно неудовлетворенный. Он защелкал пальцами в ритм с толчками Роджерса, а потом быстрее, беря контроль над скоростью. Щелчки пальцев слились со шлепками плоти о плоть. 

Когда темп стал по-настоящему жестким, если не жестоким, Тони остановился.

— Вот так пойдет. Пожалуйста, Роджерс, в том же духе, пока не кончишь.

Стив всхлипнул. Анус начинал саднить, распухать от неослабевающей долбежки. Он чувствовал, что мышцы там полностью расслабились, и протестующе сжался, собираясь оставаться сильным, даже когда под неусыпным контролем Тони его имели в задницу.

Но добился только того, что Роджерс застонал и в следующий раз вставил еще резче. У Стива перехватило дыхание, и он сдался. Пусть Роджерс делает что хочет.

Постоянно держать такую скорость Роджерс не мог. С глубоким животным вскриком он повалился Стиву на спину и вжался в него, втираясь бедрами. Он кончил глубоко ему в задницу и замер. По-прежнему возбужденный и ощущающийся чужеродным член остался в Стиве.

Все закончилось. Стив это сделал. Он сдался, как Тони и хотел, и, может, теперь Тони ему отсосет или позволит трахнуть себя между бедер и кончить на них. Стиву всегда это нравилось — красивые длинные ноги Тони, покрытые его семенем.

— У тебя хоть немного опал? — спросил Тони, и Стив почувствовал движение Роджерса — тот покачал головой. Со Стивом тоже такое случалось: тело проскакивало от оргазма до очередного витка болезненного возбуждения в один момент. Во второй раз все ощущения обострялись, но так было даже лучше: легчайшее касание члена заставляло его дрожать и ахать.

Тони присвистнул, низко, восхищенно.

— Ты не мог бы положить моего Стива на спину? Хочу, чтобы ты продолжил его трахать, но теперь предпочел бы видеть лицо.

Мало им было?! Стив протестующе застонал, но Роджерс вышел из него и перевернул на спину, устроив головой у Тони на коленях и бесстыдно разведя Стиву ноги. Потом подсунул под задницу подушку и развел ему ноги еще шире. Задница Стива саднила и казалась раскрытой.

Роджер добавил еще смазки, а затем снова вставил ему до упора. Стив вскрикнул, но Тони тут же оказался рядом, обхватил скользкой ладонью его член и начал дрочить.

— Ах! Блядь, Тони! — заорал Стив.

Стив был не из тех, кого легко заставить кричать. Правда, он был и не из тех, кого ебут в задницу, и посмотрите, что с ним происходит сейчас. А когда-то он думал, что и сосать член — это не про него.

Роджерс грубо вколачивался в него, хватал за плечи, до упора насаживая на себя.

С рукой Тони на члене заполненность в заднице была до стыдного приятной. Каждая клетка его тела пела от удовольствия, неослабевающего, кружащего голову. Что плохого случится, если он перестанет волноваться и расслабится? О неприкосновенности его задницы можно было больше не переживать, почему бы не стать шлюхой, как он и обещал?

— О, отличная работа, Стив, мой Стив, мой хороший мальчик, — проговорил Тони, как только Стив смирился с тем, что его имеют. — Не так просто было вытрахать из тебя упрямство, но ты справился.

Стив в ответ застонал жалобно и просяще, но Тони лишь погладил его по лбу и продолжил дрочить, приговаривая, какой Стив хороший, как послушно принимает, как Тони хочет засунуть в него дилдо и заставить ходить так весь день, с растянутой и заполненной задницей, какой бы он был красивый, совсем как сейчас.

— Я выгляжу с тобой таким счастливым, — прошептал Роджерс, смотря вниз почти с изумлением. — Я выгляжу так, будто… будто я… но это невозможно. Невозможно.

— Тони мой друг, — выговорил Стив четко настолько, насколько это было возможно, когда на каждом слове в тебя вколачивается член. Ему самому собственный голос показался нежным и мечтательным. — Он — единственный, с кем здесь, в будущем, я чувствую себя в безопасности. Я бы не стал тратить время, если бы был с ним несчастлив.

— Стив, — мягко произнес Тони. Выражение лица у него было странное, почти болезненное. Стив протянул руку и неловко — из-за того, что пришлось сделать это снизу-вверх, из-за того, что в него по-прежнему вколачивался Роджерс, — погладил его по щеке. Тони тоже не должен тратить время на несчастье.

Тони склонил голову и поцеловал его ладонь. По Стиву пробежала волна тепла. Касаясь пальцев колючей бородкой, Тони прошептал:

— Не волнуйся, детка. Я о тебе позабочусь.

Даже сквозь пелену возбуждения Стив понял, что ситуация принимает опасно сентиментальный оборот. Пора было вернуться к делу.

— Ловлю на слове, — сказал он и многозначительно посмотрел на руку Тони, прекратившую ласкать его член. 

— Ладно, ладно, — улыбнулся Тони. — Я так и знал, что ты будешь ненасытен.

Стив убрал руку от его лица и вместо этого вслепую потянулся к его бедрам.

— Нет, — Тони мягко положил его ладонь обратно на кровать. — Думай о суперсолдатском хере, что у тебя в заднице. Почувствуй, каково это — иметь его в себе. Поражает воображение, правда?

— О, да ладно, — вмешался Роджерс. — Не настолько он и большой.

— Во мне эта штука тоже бывала, Роджерс, он до хрена большой.

— О, — Роджерс сбился с ритма.

— Не отвлекайся, солдат — пожурил его Тони. — Сосредоточься на той заднице, которую имеешь, а не той, которую хочешь.

Роджерс кивнул, будто получив приказ на поле боя. Стив охнул: Роджерс подхватил его под колено и закинул его ногу себе на плечо. В такой позиции внизу, там, где он и так был раскрыт до предела, затянуло ещё сильнее, и Стив понял, что из него вытрахали последние крохи сопротивления. 

— М-м-м, прелестно, — мурлыкнул Тони. — Теперь ты можешь принять так глубоко, как ему захочется. В тебе хлюпает, сладкий.

Тони был прав. Стив чувствовал себя мокрым и распущенным, полным спермы и готовым получить вторую дозу. Роджерсу, наверное, слова Тони тоже пришлись по душе, потому что теперь он трахал его грубее, так, что на каждом толчке голова Стива проезжалась по коленям Тони. Стив был впечатлен и надеялся, что, когда сам трахал Тони, тому доставалось не меньше. Тони меж тем продолжал ему дрочить, и Стив ерзал и подавался навстречу его руке, пытаясь получить нужную комбинацию ощущений. 

— Ну наконец-то, пошла жара, — одобрительно произнёс Тони и взялся за его член всерьёз. 

— О-о-ох, — выдавил Стив.

— Вот так, — подбодрил его Тони. — Кончите, мальчики, порадуйте меня. 

Роджерс кончил первым: бешено задвигал бедрами, и внутри Стива стало жарко и мокро. Ему самому было ещё далеко — удовольствие копилось в нем, но до пика не доходило. Внутри холодным комом заворочалось отчаяние: неужели он не сможет дать Тони то, о чем тот просит? Стив едва не начал извиняться, когда Роджерс вышел из него, потянув за собой поток спермы, но Тони уже был между его ног, отпихнув Роджерса в сторону.

Потом в растянутой заднице Стива оказались его пальцы, задвигались в такт руке на члене. Стив всхлипнул, высоко и жалобно, запнулся на слове «еще». Он чувствовал, как зияет его дырка, когда Тони тянул за нее пальцами, и хотел, чтобы его снова заполнили — только теперь умелые руки Тони.

— Шлюха, — с довольным видом сообщил Тони. — Я же говорил, к концу сам будешь просить, чтобы тебе вставили ещё.

Стив выругался и дернул бедрами, отчаянно желая кончить.

Тони сделал что-то, от чего внизу все растянулось еще больше. 

— Для человека, ненавидящего, когда его зовут педиком, тебе как-то до хера нравится, когда в тебя засовывают полруки, — с восхищением сказал Тони. — Я был к тебе несправедлив, зайка. Твоя задница должна быть натянута на мою руку пять дней в неделю. Только представь. Я даже фото сделаю, чтобы ты мог посмотреть.

Тони дрочил ему так, как надо, и болтал без умолку: из его рта лилась исключительная грязь, ужасные, унизительные вещи, которые он хотел бы сделать со Стивом, и тот больше не мог терпеть. Стив кончил, трясясь и лепеча бессвязную чепуху. Тони вел его до самого конца, заливая похвалой, осторожно лаская ставший чувствительным член, пока Стив не утих — покрытый одной и той же спермой внутри и снаружи, все, как хотел Тони.

Потом Тони сел на корточки и вытер обе ладони о простыни.

— Ну, вышло неплохо, — подытожил он. 

Роджерс кашлянул в кулак, напоминая Стиву о своем присутствии — почему-то тот совсем забыл о человеке, чей член был у него в заднице всего полторы минуты назад, и для этого Тони достаточно было засунуть на его место пару пальцев — и махнул рукой в сторону боксеров Тони, обтягивающих внушительных размеров бугор.

— Могу помочь, — низким голосом предложил он.

Тони ответил ему резким взглядом.

— Спасибо, но нет, милый. Думаю, мой Стиви за свое хорошее поведение заслужил десерт.

— Десерт? — непонимающе спросил Стив.

Тони погладил его по волосам.

— Я подумывал кончить на твою мощную грудь, чтобы все знали, кому ты принадлежишь.

Стив моргнул, затем кивнул. Идея ему нравилась; ему нравилось принадлежать Тони, он мог бы носить его на себе как почетный значок. По крайней мере, пока не найдет полотенце.

Роджерс жалобно застонал, но Тони был непоколебим. Он высвободил член из своих ужасающе пошлых боксеров, уселся Стиву на грудь и начал себя ласкать, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Стив знал, что тому нравится в такие моменты, и принялся гладить его по бедрам, провел ладонями вверх, сжал задницу, повторил сначала. Осторожно царапнул ногтями, и Тони довольно вздохнул.

Раздался треск: Роджерс так вцепился в простыни, что те не выдержали и порвались. Тони одарил его тяжелым строгим взглядом и снова повернулся к Стиву. Задвигал кулаком быстрее, свёл брови, как всегда, когда был на краю, — и Стиву на грудь брызнула горячая сперма, смешиваясь с уже остывшим семенем. 

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал Тони, в последний раз погладил его по голове, а потом со стоном скатился на кровать и развалился на простынях, раскинув руки и ноги, между двух слегка ошеломленных Капитанов Америк, ни один из которых, подумалось Стиву, так толком и не понял, что же с ними произошло.

***

  
Так они и валялись, слишком ленясь, чтобы встать и вытереться, пока у Тони не зазвонил телефон, и он удрученно сообщил, что должен ответить.

— Пообщайтесь тут пока, я буду через минуту, — сказал он. 

Представление Тони о минуте в отношении телефонного разговора варьировало от жизнерадостного «идите на хуй!» и повешенной трубки до получасовой беседы.

— Я, хм, схожу за полотенцем. — Роджерс осторожно встал и пошел в сторону ванной.

Стив лежал не шевелясь и пытался сжать задницу. Теперь, когда оргазменный туман выветрился, анус побаливал. Стива будто разобрали и собрали вновь. Странное ощущение. Интересно, Роджерс сам так пробовал, или у его Тони из-за химии тоже член нерабочий?

Роджерс вернулся с парой мокрых салфеток и обернутым вокруг бедер полотенец. Стив не знал, что тот пытался скрыть — не то чтобы Роджерс мог похвастаться чем-то, чего Стив не видел в душе каждый день. Поздновато для скромности. Может, Роджерс решил, что Стиву будет некомфортно смотреть на член, которым его только что имели. Разумно. Стиву уже тяжеловато было смотреть на руки Тони и не представлять, как они проникают в него по костяшки.

Стив приподнялся было на локтях, но понял, что так сперма с живота затечет в волосы на лобке. Он опустился обратно. Вытираться не хотелось. Роджерс сел рядом с ним на кровать, и Стив потянулся за салфеткой, но Роджерс не дал и начал вытирать его сам. Салфетка была теплой, и Стив, вздохнув, решил, что слишком устал, чтобы возражать против нежностей. 

— Почему ты так хочешь отсосать моему Тони? — спросил он, когда Роджерс почти закончил.

— А? — отозвался тот.

— Это бы и слепой заметил.

Роджерс свернул использованную салфетку грязной стороной внутрь и положил на тумбочку.

— Да так, ерунда, — соврал он.

Черт, Стив надеялся, что из него лжец получше. Чаще всего он говорил правду, не сказать, что умение врать так уж было ему нужно, и все же Роджерс был просто безнадежен.

— Дело в твоем Тони? У него опухоль тяжелее?

Роджерс рвано хохотнул.

— Нет у него опухоли. У него с сердцем… с сердцем у него всегда были проблемы, но нет. Он не умирает.

Стива обдало волной отчаянной зависти. Он стиснул зубы. «Не умирает». Стив отдал бы все на свете, чтобы Тони, блядь, не умирал.

— И что с ним не так? Он натурал?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Роджерс. На скулах у него заиграли желваки. Роджерс слишком все усложнял. Решение было гораздо проще. 

— Тогда собери яйца в кулак и отсоси уже своему Тони; самому не стыдно ходить кругами и пускать на него слюни? — Уж это Стив знал как никто другой: после их первого раза Тони еще месяц дразнил его, что он страдал как школьница и бросал в душевой взгляды украдкой.

Роджерс прищурился:

— Тебе нас не понять.

— С чего вдруг? — возразил Стив. — Мы вроде как один и тот же человек.

— Да ты даже не понимаешь, что в него влюблен! — рявкнул Роджерс.

Стив замер.

— Прости, — мгновение спустя произнес Роджерс.

Повисшая в голове Стива тишина была подобна покрытому льдом зимнему озеру: сделай шаг, и оно застонет под ногами, еще один — и ты под водой. Куда ни ступи, исход один.

— Если тебе станет легче, твой тоже тебя любит, — горько продолжил Роджерс. — И почти не пытается это скрыть.

Стив молча помотал головой.

Роджерс закатил глаза.

— Мы его десять лет знаем, просто удивительно, что ты не догадался.

— Я его знаю восемь месяцев, — нахмурился Стив. — Я встретил его сразу, как меня достали.

— Ох. — Роджерс поджал губы в тонкую кривую линию. — Поздравляю, быстро вы.

Стив покраснел от ярости. Она растопила засевший внутри холод, и он снова смог двигаться. Гнев был ему привычнее. 

— Пошел ты, Роджерс. Я проснулся, и все, кого я любил, были старыми, мертвыми или умирающими. Так что, да, я дал Тони Старку сразу, как только у него освободилось место в постели. Не дай же Бог у меня в жизни будет хоть что-то приятное, да?

— Я не имел в виду, что ты доступный, — сказал Роджерс. — Просто что тебе повезло.

— Мне не повезло. Он умирает, — с яростью ответил Стив. — И я… я хочу… я буду с ним. До самого конца, пока в его черепе не останется ничего, кроме опухоли. Твой будет с тобой так долго, как ты захочешь, вот что я бы назвал «повезло».

— У нас… сложная история.

— Так разберись с ней, — парировал Стив. — Я же разобрался с тем, что я теперь членосос; и ты можешь вынуть голову из жопы и разобраться со своими обидками.

Роджерс закрыл глаза и начал смеяться. В смехе отчетливо слышались истеричные нотки.

— Как так получилось, что в этой вселенной я махровый гомофоб?

— Я же сказал, что с этим разобрался, — проворчал Стив.

Роджерс расхохотался еще сильней. И так при этом жмурился, что Стив решил, что он пытается сдержать слезы. Что бы ни случилось с этой более ловкой, более властной версией его самого, это явно было нечто ужасное.

— Ты должен сказать ему, что хочешь быть с ним, — сказал Роджерс, успокоившись. — Он так на тебя смотрит… ты должен ему сказать.

— А я по-прежнему считаю, что ты должен отсосать своему, — отозвался Стив. Он замолчал, соображая, как продолжить, чтобы не выставить себя сентиментальным идиотом. — Когда Тони до тебя дотронулся, тебя будто отпустила вся боль, что ты носил в себе. И дело тут не в человеке, с которым ты знаком два дня.

— Ты не мог бы перестать предлагать мне заняться сексом с Тони? Этого не будет. У нас слишком сложные отношения.

— Ну и сиди один, пока не сдохнешь, — тихо пробормотал Стив.

Роджерс услышал — обостренный слух, ну да, ну да, до чего же странно было находиться в комнате с самим собой, — и его снова сотряс приступ истеричного смеха.

— Вообще я уже однажды сдох, — сказал он. — Тони был на похоронах; свалил со сцены почти сразу, поминальная речь уместилась в пять слов. Я смотрел потом запись.

Стив моргнул. Ладно, сделаем Роджерсу скидку, может, у них и правда все сложно. Стратегия, впрочем, не меняется: затащить Тони в постель, испытать пару приятных мгновений, с остальным разобраться потом. У Стива же получилось. У Стива все было хорошо. Слова Роджерса прозвучали у него в голове порывом холодного ветра: «Ты даже не понимаешь, что в него влюблен». Стив заерзал, и натруженная задница тут же напомнила о себе. Он задрожал, думая о руках Тони.

В коридоре хлопнула дверь, возвещая о конце телефонного разговора и неминуемом возвращении Тони. Стив с Роджерсом подпрыгнули.

— Скажу своему, если ты отсосешь твоему, — быстро прошептал Стив.

— Нет!

— Трус.

— Надеюсь, мои прекрасные капитаны, вы не пошли на второй заход без меня, — прокричал Тони из коридора. 

— Любой, кто сегодня ночью покусится на мою задницу, получит по почкам, — крикнул Стив в его сторону. И сурово посмотрел на Роджерса, получив в ответ не менее суровый взгляд.

— Я подумаю, — сдался Роджерс, и тут в дверном проеме появился Тони. Полы халата развевались позади, на лице тысячей ватт сияла улыбка.

— Как мы назовем расклад, в котором в постели трое, и два из них — клоны? — торжественно вопросил он, направляясь к кровати. Он мимоходом чмокнул Роджерса в лоб и как следует поцеловал Стива в губы. — Думаю, я буду ванильной мороженкой, а вы — моими бананами. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы остались на ночь? — спросил Стив, с отвращением понимая, с какой надеждой это прозвучало. Роджерс поймал его взгляд и одними губам произнес: «Скажи ему».

Тони уставился на Стива, смотрел долго, а потом улыбнулся — своей настоящей улыбкой, немного мрачной и кривой. 

— Да, — мягко произнес он. — Мне кажется, было бы здорово.


End file.
